The Three Words
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Kagome dissapeared..or has she.. Sakura, does not know of the cards, the cards which have something very special behind them. They are powerful and different then any other card especially one..called the pure.. It was said to be once named a girl Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Hey a new story, yes I know its a lot but I haven't wrote in awhile… so yea~

Prologue/chapter 1

The Inuyasha group is now currently fighting their arch enemy Naruku….

Tears of pain and hatred flowed down our Miko's cheeks. "Shippo..Sango..Miroku..why did you have to go..!" More tears built up as well as her purifying energy. The sudden build up made Sesshomaru turn. His eyes narrow, it was small but..it felt like..the Ningen's pure powers are darkening? He was cut off by the thought when a tentacle raced toward him. Of course he dodge and returned fighting along side with Inuyasha. The hanyo was weakening though very slowly. His sharp eyesight yet a bit blurry caught an opening. "KAGOME NOW!" Kagome reacted quickly, setting a arrow on her bow, she pulled. She prayed a silent and quick prayer. "Kami..please guide this arrow.." As though the gods have heard her, the arrow flew straight into the evil demon's heart. "Why you Bitch!" Naruku shouted, he made his last mark, not to the miko but to the hanyo. IT wasn't expected, defiantly not to the hanyo. Kagome ran as fast as she can, but she froze. Everything went painfully slow, the tentacle went right throught the fierce heart of Inuyasha, and then half of her heart..Darkened. Sesshomaru caught the pulse of darkness and looked at Kagome. "How..?" Kagome dropped to the floor, and screamed into the air. "WHY!" Right there time froze the great miko Midorkio and the great wizard Clow made an agreement. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky before a great light emerged from the shikon jewel which was now complete. Everything went black for kagome…

Blue eyes fluttered open to see nothing. "Where am..I..?" "Your in the middle of the time dimension my dear.." She snapped her head toward the wise voice. A man appeared before her then Midoriko. "Midoriko! Who is he..?" "He is Clow Reed Kagome." "Clow Reed.." She thought then remembered she learned in class. "H-how!" Both Clow and Midoriko ignored her statement and continued on. "Kagome, your journey has ended and now starts a new one.." "What!" Clow Reed continued, "You will be changed to a card and will be found by a girl in your time period.." "Why!, w-what about my family!" "I have informed them and they have agreed.." Midoriko said with a composed voice. Kagome closed her eyes one tear dripped to the dark floor. "Alright.." Clow smiled softly, and lifted his staff. "Your destiny..is set.." Then a light was seen.."

Chapter 1

"Sakura do you feel that presence?" Kero asked looking around. Sakura nodded as she skated toward her new friends house. Her new friend's name is Souta, and he lived at a shrine. She smiled, but the smile soon turned into a fearful face. Kero whistled. "Look at those stairs.." Sakura gulped and took off her skates before going up the stairs.

30 minutes later..

'FINALLY!" She huffed falling onto the ground panting. "hehe-" Kero snickered until.. "Sakura is that you?" Kero fell to the floor like a normal doll as Souta walked toward them. Sakura got up and composed herself. "Oh hey Souta-kun!" He smiled and looked at her. "Hey want to come in..you look a bit tired." Sakura blushed. "yes please." Souta nodded and walked away with Sakura following. "Mom my friends here!" A voice replied back with an okay. Souta just scoffed before walking up the stairs. "Come on up." Sakura eyed the stairs before sighing and following. When they were going to enter Souta's room, he heard his mom calling. "Souta bring up these snacks!" He sighed and looked at Sakura. "Mind waiting for a bit?" "Nope!" He nodded and was about to leave the room until he looked back. "Oh and please don't look at my stuff." Just like that he closed the door and went down stairs. Sakura struggled to keep still, so soon she was looking at everything she could look at. She stopped at a photo, it was an older girl about Toya's age, with souta right next to her. "Whose this?" Kero took a peek and gasped seeing the girl. "t-that's!" The door opened causing Kero to go back to doll mode. "Sakura what are you doing!" Sakura yelped and turned to see souta. He looked a bit angered. "Umm Souta who is this..?"

10 minutes of apologizing.

"Its alright.. well anyway you probably curious about the girl in the photo correct?" She nodded. "w-well shes my sister.." Sakura blinked, "I thought you were a single child?" "Well see my sister disappeared.." Sakura's eyes widen. "W-what how!" "Well my mama wont tell me the details.." He sighed before looking at the "Doll" who was sweating. He turned slowly and looked at the time. "Oh shoot didn't you have to go home at 6:30!" She looked at the clock to see it was 6:15. "No its 6:15 silly." He sighed, "I forgot to say its.. er.. 15 minutes late.." Sakura took the time to register what he said. "WHAT i-I have to go!" She grabbed her things and kero before running out the door. "Thanks for inviting me!" "You we-" The door slamed close causing him to wince. "-come.."

At Sakuras home.

She slammed opened the door [jeez sakura what did the doors ever do to you.. .] She begin to tip toe up the stairs until.. "Yo." A scream was heard throught the house. "Onee-chan..WHY DID YOU SCARE ME!" Toya snickered, ignoring her comment. "So how was your friends house." Sakura's eyes brighten at the topic. "It was super cool, it was so big and he had a shrine, a-and a huge tree.." "Shrine..did you just say shrine?" Sakura stopped and nodded. "Yeah..why?" "Is your friends last name happened to be Hirugashi?" "Yea how cha know?" Toya's eyes widen for a but before resuming to his normal state. "No reason." He turned and sakura begin to go up the stairs. "Remember its your turn to clean.." She winced. 

Somewhere else

A card floated to the sky a pink hue surrounded it. On it was a beautiful girl, she had long black hair which had a blue tint. Her eyes were unrevealed because they were closed. She was wearing a beautiful kimono,that was white, and pink. What was the most eye catching was the necklace, hanging from a string was a pink jewel..but something was wrong it was broken in half. Soon the card disappears as if looking for something..or someone.

PLEASE REVEIW XD and i know its bad but im tired but my writers feeling wont go anyway! oh yea i did alittle edit to this, and the next chap will be better promise~


	2. SPANISH DIALOGE REQUEST

Hey una nueva historia, sí Sé que es un montón, pero no he escrito en un tiempo ... así que sí ~

Prólogo / Capítulo 1

El grupo de Inuyasha en la actualidad se lucha contra su archienemigo Naruku ...

Lágrimas de dolor y el odio corría por nuestras mejillas de Miko. "Shippo .. .. Sango Miroku .. ¿por qué tienes que ir ..!" Más lágrimas construido, así como su energía purificadora. La súbita acumulación a su vez hizo Sesshomaru. Sus ojos rasgados, que era pequeña, pero .. que se siente .. poderes puro Ningen se oscurece? Porque fue cortado por la idea de que un tentáculo corrió hacia él. Por supuesto que lo esquiva y volvió la lucha al lado de Inuyasha. El hanyo se estaba debilitando, aunque muy lentamente. Su vista aguda todavía un poco borrosa atrapado una abertura. "Kagome ¡AHORA!" Kagome reaccionó rápidamente, el establecimiento de una flecha en su arco, tiró. Rezó una oración silenciosa y rápida. "Kami .. por favor esta guía flecha .." Como si los dioses le han escuchado, la flecha voló directamente en el corazón del demonio del mal. "¿Por qué puta!" Naruku gritó, hizo su última marca, no a la sacerdotisa, pero a la hanyo. No era de esperar, definitivamente no a la hanyo. Kagome corrió tan rápido como puede, pero se detuvo ella. Todo fue muy lento, el tentáculo salió bien pensado el fiero corazón de Inuyasha, y luego la mitad de su corazón .. a oscuras. Sesshomaru cogido el pulso de la oscuridad y miró a Kagome. "¿Cómo ..?" Kagome cayó al suelo y gritó en el aire. "¿POR QUÉ!" Allí mismo tiempo se congeló el gran Midorkio miko y el gran mago Clow llegado a un acuerdo. Sesshomaru miró al cielo antes de una gran luz salió de la joya de Shikon que ha finalizado. Todo se volvió negro para kagome ...

Los ojos azules se abrieron para ver nada. "¿Dónde estoy .. I..?" "Tu en el medio de la dimensión del tiempo mi querido .." Ella rompió la cabeza hacia la voz sabia. Un hombre se presentó ante su entonces Midoriko. "Midoriko! ¿Quién es ..?" "Él es Clow Reed Kagome". "Clow Reed .." Pensó entonces recordó que había aprendido en clase. "H-how!" Ambos Clow y Midoriko caso omiso de sus declaraciones y siguió adelante. "Kagome, su viaje ha terminado y ahora comienza una nueva .." "¡Qué!" Clow Reed continuó, "se puede cambiar a una tarjeta y se encontró con un joven en un periodo de tiempo .." "¡Por qué!, W-¿qué pasa con mi familia!" "Yo les he informado y se han acordado .." Midoriko dijo con una voz compuesta. Kagome cerró los ojos un desgarro goteaba hasta el suelo oscuro. "Muy bien .." Clow sonrió suavemente, y levantó su bastón. "Su destino está configurado .. .." Entonces una luz se ve .. "

Capítulo 1

"Sakura se siente esa presencia?" Kero le preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Sakura asintió con la cabeza como ella patinó hacia su casa de nuevos amigos. El nombre de su nuevo amigo es Souta, y vivió en un santuario. Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una cara de miedo. Kero silbó. "Mira a esos escalones .." Sakura tragó saliva y se quitó los patines antes de subir las escaleras.

30 minutos más tarde ..

"Por fin!" Resopló caer al suelo jadeando. "Jeje," Kero se rió hasta que .. "Sakura es usted?" Kero cayó al suelo como una muñeca normal Souta se dirigió hacia ellos. Sakura se levantó y se compone a sí misma. "Oh, hey Souta-kun!" Él sonrió y la miró. "Hey quieren venir pulg. te ves un poco cansado." Sakura se sonrojó. "sí, por favor." Souta asintió y se alejó con el siguiente Sakura. "mi mamá amigos aquí ", contestó una voz de vuelta con un bien. Souta sólo se burlaba antes de subir las escaleras." Vamos para arriba. "Sakura miró las escaleras antes de suspirar y siguientes. Cuando iban a entrar en la habitación Souta, oyó a su madre llamando al . "Souta abrir estos bocadillos!" suspiró y miró a Sakura. "importa esperar un poco?" "¡No!" Él asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que miró hacia atrás. "Ah, y por favor no mires en mis cosas. "Al igual que él cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Sakura lucharon por mantener quieto, tan pronto estaba mirando todo lo que podía ver. Se detuvo en una foto, era una chica mayor de edad Toya, con derecho a su lado. Souta "¿De quién es?" Kero tomó un vistazo y quedé boquiabierta al ver a la niña. "t-eso es!" abrió la puerta haciendo Kero para volver al modo de muñeca. "Sakura lo que estás haciendo!" gritó Sakura y se volvió a ver a Souta. Él parecía un poco enfadado. "Umm Souta ¿quién es este ..?"

10 minutos de pedir disculpas.

"Su bien .. bien de todos modos es probable curiosidad por la chica de la foto correcta?" Ella asintió con la cabeza. "W-así los shes mi hermana .." Sakura parpadeó, "pensé que eras un niño solo?" "Bueno, ver a mi hermana desapareció .." Los ojos de Sakura ampliar. "W-lo como!" "Bueno, mi madre solía decirme los detalles .." Suspiró antes de ver la "muñeca", que estaba sudando. Se volvió lentamente y miró la hora. "Oh disparar no tienes que ir a casa a las 6:30!" Miró el reloj para ver que era 6:15. "No la 6:15 tonto." Él suspiró, "Me olvidé de decir que es .. er .. 15 minutos tarde .." Sakura se tomó el tiempo para registrar lo que dijo. "Lo que yo-tengo que ir!" Ella agarró sus cosas y kero antes de salir corriendo de la puerta. "Gracias por invitarme!" "Usted que:" La puerta estrecha slamed le está causando a la mueca de dolor. "-Venir .."

En casa Sakuras.

Cerró la puerta abierta [Por Dios, ¿qué sakura las puertas nunca te hagan a ti .. .] Ella comienza a punta de dedo del pie por las escaleras hasta que .. "Yo". Un grito se escuchó pensó que la casa. "Onee-chan .. ¿Por qué me asustan!" Toya se rió, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue su casa de un amigo." Los ojos de Sakura iluminar en el tema. "Fue super cool, era tan grande y tenía un santuario, una-y un enorme árbol .." "Santuario .. acabas de decir altar?" Sakura se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí .. ¿por qué?" "¿Es su amigo el apellido pasó a ser Hirugashi?" "Sí cómo cha sabes?" Ojos Toya ampliar un pero antes de volver a su estado normal. "No hay ninguna razón". Dio media vuelta y sakura comienzan a subir las escaleras. "Recuerde que es su turno para limpiar .." Ella hizo una mueca.

En algún otro lugar

Una tarjeta flotando en el cielo de un tono rosa lo rodeaban. En ella era una muchacha hermosa, tenía el pelo negro largo, que tenía un tinte azul. Sus ojos eran reveladas porque estaban cerrados. Llevaba un kimono hermoso, que era blanco y rosa. Qué fue lo más llamativo fue el collar, colgando de una cuerda era una joya de color rosa .. pero algo andaba mal fue roto por la mitad. Pronto la tarjeta desaparece como si estuviera buscando algo .. o alguien.

POR FAVOR REVEIW XD y sé que es malo, pero cansado, pero mi sensación de im escritores solía ir de todos modos! oh sí lo hice alittle edición de este, y el próximo capítulo será mejor promesa ~

Note:

Esto es para una persona por ahí que le guste mis historias, pero tienen dificultades para la lectura de ellos! así que espero que disfrute de Maribalza


End file.
